Many different beverages are provided in various containers. Of particular use by small children are small beverage containers which are accessed by a straw. Typically, the straw is removably attached to the outside of the container and is separately wrapped. Thus, the straw can be lost making the beverage hard to consume. In addition, the loose straw and wrapper for the straw are potential problems with small children who might accidentally try to swallow them. These loose items are also a trash nuisance as they tend to be dropped. Further, many of these small beverage containers are made from multi-ply laminates which include paper, foil and plastic and are therefore not easily recyclable.
A beverage container made of a synthetic resin and having a sipping tube or straw connected to the container bottom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,854 (Ichimiya). A middle portion of the sipping tube is provided with a flexional bellows and the sipping tube is fitted into a longitudinal groove formed on the container body.
Other patents have also disclosed various integral sipping tubes or straws. Among these are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,755 (Andreozzi), 4,573,631 (Reeves), 4,830,204 (Lin), 5,054,631 (Robbins) and 5,078,286 (Hashimoto). Other containers of general interest including various straw mounting means are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,717 (Oilar), 3,332,567 (Pugh, Sr.), 4,669,608 (Thompson), and 4,712,702 (Ayabe et al.).